Encapsulated electrical devices, such as electrochemical cells, specifically those of the lithium/iodine type which include a charge transfer complex compound of iodine and an organic constituent, the lithium being the anode, include electrical lead-wires which must extend from the interior of the device through the casing thereof to the exterior. The lead-wire is ordinarily sealed to the device casing by an insulating glass seal or glass-to-metal seal in order to hermetically seal the device. In some instances particularly in the case of electrochemical cells, the device contents, for example the lithium anode, may adversely affect the glass portion of the seal by chemical interaction therewith or may be otherwise incompatible.
It is a purpose of this invention to protect glass seals used in encapsulated electrical devices from such attack, particularly any inner portions thereof which are exposed to components tending to react with or attack the glass.